<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mutant &amp; Proud by yes_i_am_at_least_13</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274699">Mutant &amp; Proud</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_am_at_least_13/pseuds/yes_i_am_at_least_13'>yes_i_am_at_least_13</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Movieverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:28:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,889</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24274699</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/yes_i_am_at_least_13/pseuds/yes_i_am_at_least_13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик — Магнето — теперь не снимает шлем даже ночью, и Рейвен прекрасно понимает, кого он боится: Эмму Фрост — ослепительно красивую и ослепительно умную, такую полезную в деле и такую опасную наедине. Эмму Фрост, которая нравится Рейвен с первого же дня их с Эммой знакомства. Эмму Фрост, которая, разумеется, давно об этом знает.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Emma Frost/Raven | Mystique</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mutant &amp; Proud</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Мистик, — окликает ее Эрик. — Ты спишь?</p><p>Рейвен открывает глаза и видит потолок.</p><p>Разумеется, Рейвен не спит. Она мучается от бессонницы уже вторую неделю: проводит часы, выделенные для сна, за разглядыванием потолка в их с Эриком — теперь Магнето — комнате, а потом, когда освещенные рассветом настенные часы показывают пять утра, поднимается и идет вниз дежурить. Здоровается с Азазелем, Риптайдом или Ангел, провожает их, затем складывает руки на груди, прислоняется к стене и еще несколько бессонных часов ждет неизвестно чего, зная, что их все равно никто не найдет…</p><p>Нет, она не спит.</p><p>— Что? — спрашивает она охрипшим голосом.</p><p>— Слышишь шум на улице?</p><p>— Нет.</p><p>Рейвен прислушивается, слышит гитару и голоса, но ничего не говорит — очевидно, что дежурить безопаснее в компании и с песнями.</p><p>Эрик — Магнето — теперь не снимает шлем даже ночью, и Рейвен прекрасно понимает, кого он боится: Эмму Фрост — ослепительно красивую и ослепительно умную, такую полезную в деле и такую опасную наедине. Эмму Фрост, которая нравится Рейвен с первого дня их с Эммой знакомства. Эмму Фрост, которая, разумеется, давно об этом знает.</p><p>— Эти трое, — Эрик приподнимается на локте, — они невыносимы. Шоу недостаточно их выдрессировал.</p><p>— Я могу стать тобой и успокоить их, — говорит Рейвен потолку.</p><p>— Не стоит.</p><p>— Хорошо, тогда я сама.</p><p>Рейвен откидывает край одеяла, становится на пол босыми ногами и, как была, без одежды, спускается по лестнице вниз. Зачем-то вспоминает, что у Эрика на груди остались царапины от ее чешуи, а потом — что он спал с Эммой Фрост, еще тогда, в прошлом, в котором Рейвен с Эриком не были знакомы. Рейвен больше не стесняется ходить голой, совсем как Ева в Эдемском саду, но вкушает запретный плод и сгорает от жгучего стыда каждый раз, когда видит, как Эмма бегло мажет взглядом от ее макушки до ног, на мгновение задерживаясь на бедрах. Когда Эмма уже давно всё-всё-всё знает.</p><p>Во дворе трещит костер, окруженный крупными камнями, на расставленных полукругом стульях сидят Риптайд с гитарой, Азазель и Ангел. Смеются, говорят, поют — словом, отлично проводят совместное дежурство.</p><p>Она подходит и становится перед костром. Азазель, заметив ее, улыбается, и эта улыбка не нравится Рейвен, потому что она знает, кто нравится Азазелю.</p><p>— Хочешь присоединиться? — спрашивает он, пока Риптайд целует Ангел.</p><p>— Я хочу, чтобы вы разошлись, — говорит Рейвен, — до того, пока сюда придет Магнето.</p><p>— А мы не хотим расходиться, нам здесь прекрасно.</p><p>— Делай так, как сказал Магнето, — строго говорит Рейвен. — Вас услышат.</p><p>— Сделаем, когда он скажет нам сам. Здесь на милю ни одной души кроме нас. Я проверял.</p><p>Рейвен хмурится и сжимает руки в кулаки. Это сложнее, чем она ожидала; кажется, придется звать Эрика или превратиться в него, зайдя за деревья…</p><p>— Что происходит?</p><p>Все оборачиваются: перед ними в белом пеньюаре стоит, зябко кутаясь в шаль, Эмма Фрост собственной персоной — единственная, кому Эрик разрешил не дежурить. Рейвен замирает, глядя на нее немного выше нижних ребер, думает кое о чем и запоздало понимает, что совершила еще одну глупость — с телепатией Эммы так легко ошибиться.</p><p>Губы не желают размыкаться, связки — напрягаться, мысли начинают путаться, и Рейвен, как последняя влюбленная дура, просто указывает на Азазеля пальцем. Это бессмысленно, потому что Эмме не требуется читать ее мысли, чтобы понять, что происходит.</p><p>— Сегодня дежуришь ты, Янош, — сухо говорит Эмма, смерив Риптайда почти презрительным взглядом, а затем смотрит на Азазеля и Ангел. — Вам обоим не спится? Учтите, днем отоспаться не получится.</p><p>Азазель встает со стула.</p><p>— Если ты настаиваешь, — говорит он с кривой улыбкой, забирая у Риптайда гитару; следом поднимается Ангел.</p><p>Рейвен и Эмма молча провожают их взглядами, стоя у потухающего костра, пока Янош оттаскивает стулья на террасу; Рейвен украдкой косится на Эмму и чувствует, что дрожит не от холода. Потом они все так же, вдвоем и молча, идут к дому, и Рейвен старается ни о чем не думать, потому что все мысли сводятся к одному: Эмма рядом и видит ее слабости. Сейчас она, Рейвен, жалкая, ничтожная и ни на что не годная; рядом с Магнето она чувствует себя сильной, самодостаточной, прекрасной, но стоит Эмме появиться рядом, как… на ее фоне Рейвен перестает чувствовать себя женщиной.</p><p>— Мистик, — вдруг говорит Эмма.</p><p>Рейвен останавливается. Несколько мгновений они разглядывают друг друга, а потом Эмма продолжает:</p><p>— Я могу излечить тебя от бессонницы, но для начала мы должны зайти ко мне, не возражаешь?</p><p>— Нет, — вырывается у Рейвен. Внутренности стягиваются в морской узел, часто забившееся сердце устремляется в горло, высохшие губы прилипают к деснам. <i>Глупая. Глупая, глупая, глупая. Это не флирт, и близко не флирт, она заговорит с тобой о чем угодно, но только не об этом.</i> Они знакомы не больше двух месяцев и все это время ни разу не оставались наедине, поэтому у Эммы наверняка полно тем для разговора, никак не связанных с… Проклятая лесбиянка, говорит Рейвен сама себе (и плевать на расцарапанную спину Эрика и разбитые очки Хэнка, это все грубые, приземленные ласки, недостойные Эммы), что ты творишь.</p><p>Эмма пропускает ее вперед, и Рейвен бегло осматривается. Даже в этом маленьком доме комната Эммы напоминает королевскую спальню: белая мебель, белые цветы на подоконнике, белое постельное белье и, наконец, сама Эмма в белом пеньюаре, со светлыми волосами и молочно-белой кожей. И совершенно ни к месту — она, Рейвен, долговязая, синяя, чешуйчатая, как речной окунь, некрасивая; увидев себя в зеркале, она кривит губы и отворачивается.</p><p>— Не бери в голову, дорогая, — говорит Эмма, открывая шкафчик. — Магнето совсем не занимается их воспитанием, а им нужна жесткая рука.</p><p>Рейвен задумчиво смотрит на бутылку, которую Эмма держит в руках. «Дорогая». «Дорогой» ее называла только Шэрон, и в ее устах это звучало неприятно — этим обращением Шэрон только укрепляла ледяную стену субординации, которая разделяла ее и Рейвен; в устах же Эммы это звучит по-матерински заботливо, даже… приятно?</p><p>— Они уже взрослые люди, — бормочет Рейвен и поправляется: — То есть, м-м… Мутанты.</p><p>Эмма бросает на нее взгляд, и в этом взгляде Рейвен видит кокетливость. <i>Не может быть.</i></p><p>— Ликер подойдет? — уточняет Эмма, поставив на столик два стакана для виски, и Рейвен живо кивает: Чарльз на правах старшего брата всегда запрещал ей выпивать и сам соблюдал сухой закон, даже когда кадрил красоток в баре, где Рейвен работала официанткой.</p><p>Чарльз, их фамильный особняк в Уэстчестере, работа, время, которое она уделяла тренировкам, — сейчас всё это кажется таким далеким, будто ничего и не было. Не было ее мечты стать профессиональной спортсменкой. Не было Кубы, сбитого самолета и подводной лодки, похожей на выброшенную на берег большую рыбину. Ее жизнь сейчас — это бессонница, еда, тренировки, еда, тренировки, бессонница… и Эмма. Постоянные споры с самой собой, мысленные запреты, рефлексия.</p><p>Рейвен пригубляет свой стакан, и рот обжигает приторно-сладким, но чертовски вкусным напитком, который отдает жареными кофейными зернами.</p><p>— Вкусно, — говорит она, на мгновение пересекшись взглядом с Эммой, после чего тут же потупляется: на бледных губах Эммы играет мягкая улыбка.</p><p>— Мистик, посмотри на меня, не бойся, — тихо говорит Эмма.</p><p>Рейвен послушно поднимает взгляд, чувствуя, как от волнения начинает сосать под ложечкой; Эмма перед ней красива, как мраморная античная статуя — такая же совершенная, белая и холодная.</p><p>— Ты чувствуешь себя лишней, не так ли?</p><p>Рейвен медлит, разглядывая свои руки, большие и синие, с чешуей на тыльной стороне ладоней. Это не женские руки. Это вообще <i>не ее руки</i> — она уже вросла в образ белокурой красавицы (которая в сравнении с Эммой напоминает тягловую кобылу) настолько, что забыла, что она… синяя. От осознания этого становится настолько противно, что Рейвен, сама толком не замечая, перевоплощается из синей в себя настоящую.</p><p>Кажется, Эрик был не прав: она не тигр, которого хочется спрятать. Она — всего лишь облезлая кошка.</p><p>— Я чувствую себя не столько лишней, сколько… неполноценной, — говорит Рейвен низким голосом. — Эрик говорил мне, что я особенная, но Азазель… Он ведь ни от кого не скрывается. И его никто не высмеивает. А меня… — она тяжело вздыхает.</p><p>Эмма щурится, глядя на нее в упор, и Рейвен замирает, чувствуя, как мягко она касается ее разума. Теперь Рейвен понимает, каково это — <i>чувствовать</i> телепата (ведь Чарльз никогда не читал ее мысли); это как прикосновение рук в бархатных перчатках. Мягкие кошачьи лапки, которые всегда могут выпустить острые коготки.</p><p>— Мистик, — наконец-то говорит Эмма, — если будешь прятаться — тебя будут высмеивать. А если откроешься миру, высмеивать будешь ты.</p><p>Рейвен хмурится.</p><p>— Что ты имеешь в виду?</p><p>— Мы, мутанты, — высшая раса. Себастиану хватало одного удара, чтобы разнести в щепки целый дом, твой телепат настолько силен, что может подчинить себе целую армию, а Азазель… Он не прячется. Прячутся от него, — Эмма хитро улыбается. — Ты, в отличие от него, можешь принять любую форму, ты — многоликая, а у него есть только годы тренировок, красная кожа, телепортация и острый хвост. Он вряд ли сумеет пробраться куда-нибудь незамеченным, а ты — сможешь. Тебе стоит заняться своим характером, стать тверже, уверенней. И, если потребуется, доказать, что ты сильнее.</p><p>Рейвен, не глядя на нее, опрокидывает в себя остатки ликера. Эмма молчит.</p><p>— Легко сказать, — горько усмехается Рейвен. — Как бы ты жила, если бы всегда была алмазной? Стала бы ты ходить так при всех до того конца света, который вы с Шоу хотели устроить?</p><p>Повисает еще одна пауза, и Рейвен чувствует себя слегка удовлетворенной, потому что лицо Эммы меняется — теперь она действительно сомневается.</p><p>— Мы не хотели устраивать конец света, — наконец говорит Эмма, откинув волосы за плечи, — мы хотели создать новый мир. А насчет кожи… Алмазная оболочка нарастает прямо на мне, она — немного другое. И, знаешь… Мы с Себастианом далеко не сразу афишировали, что мы мутанты. Будь я такой же, как ты — синей, я предпочла бы оставаться в чужом теле… Но с Эриком я всегда была бы собой.</p><p>— Ты… любишь Эрика? — неловко переспрашивает Рейвен.</p><p>— Нет, — Эмма мягко улыбается. — Но Братство мутантов — это не Клуб адского пламени. Здесь нет титулов и больших денег — всё это бессмысленно и ненужно. В Братстве мутантов все равны.</p><p>Рейвен, сидящая на белом диване, подбирает под себя ноги и съеживается в углу; ликер ударяет в голову, и ей хочется заснуть прямо здесь, в комнате у Эммы. Тогда она решает: пора.</p><p>— А ты… Шоу ты любила?</p><p>Эмма смотрит на нее отвлеченно, будто сонливость передалась и ей, и рассеянно качает головой.</p><p>— Я была с ним, потому что привыкла, — говорит она. — Он был амбициозным… но Эрик — еще амбициознее. И да, я знаю, что ты не любишь Эрика, дорогая.</p><p>Слишком резкий переход от темы к теме; сердце Рейвен пропускает удар. Эмма наклоняется вперед, берет Рейвен за подбородок и тихо, но внятно говорит:</p><p>— Ну же, превратись. Стань <i>собой</i>.</p><p>У них с Эриком когда-то было точно так же — она лежала в его постели, а он наклонился к ней, шепча: «Ты прекрасна»; кудрявая блондинка, похожая на тягловую лошадь, чешуйка за чешуйкой превращается в синюю, высокую, тренированную женщину. Рейвен знает, что сейчас произойдет, и покорно закрывает глаза.</p><p>Она ощущает холодное дыхание Эммы на своих губах и целует ее первой — медленно, вдумчиво, наслаждаясь каждой секундой. После первого поцелуя они с Эриком переспали, и Рейвен где-то в глубине сознания рассчитывает на такой исход, хотя понимает, что он невозможен; мыслей в голове много, но все они бессмысленные и обрывистые. Всё ее существо сосредоточено на поцелуе.</p><p>Назойливая головная боль исчезает как по взмаху руки. Эмма отстраняется, и Рейвен еще несколько мгновений стоит с закрытыми глазами, не веря, что то, чего она так ждала, только что произошло.</p><p>— Так лучше? — спрашивает Эмма. — И голова совсем не болит.</p><p>Рейвен садится и прижимает пальцы к вискам, как когда-то делал это Чарльз, а потом вдруг меняется в лице и говорит с полной уверенностью:</p><p>— Разумеется, я мутант и горжусь этим. И… почему мы пьем? Три часа ночи, — она поднимает стакан и поворачивает его, глядя на остатки ликера, который уже не ощущается на языке. — Не знаю, что ты со мной сделала, но я хочу спать.</p><p>— Ты пришла рассказать мне о том, как ненавидишь свое тело, — говорит Эмма.</p><p>— Ненавижу свое тело? — новоиспеченная Мистик издает смешок. — Как можно стесняться того, что ты — следующая ступень эволюции?</p><p>Эмма ничего не говорит и лишь прячет улыбку в стакане.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>